The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wing anti-ice systems, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing an electric compressor for use with a wing anti-ice system for an aircraft.
Typically, bleed air from an aircraft engine is utilized to provide an airflow required for wing anti-ice systems. Certain aircraft configurations may not provide bleed air for secondary systems such as wing anti-ice systems. The use of wing anti-ice systems with aircrafts that do not provide bleed air to wing anti-ice systems is desired.